Need For Speed
by BeautyLegend
Summary: This is my version of how Finn went from the real world, to the LAnd of Ooo.


"Faster! Finn they're catching up! Why aren't you following my calculations?!" Finn heard Penelope's voice screech through the radio in his car.

"Relax PB, I got this!" he yelled back, hoping she would leave him alone.

Finn knew what he was doing; he had been drag racing for almost 3 years, since his parents died. It was his way of escaping the sadness at home with his older brother, Jake. As he turned the last corner he began to see the finish line. AT the end were two girls holding flags. The one on the left was tall with jet black hair and sharp canines. Marceline was always joking saying they were her fangs. She wore a black t-shirt with jeans and black boots. The other girl was just as tall, but with bubblegum pink hair. Penelope Bubblegum wore a pink sweater over a black t-shirt, the only one she owned, a gift she had gotten from Marceline. She had pink jeans and pink and white high-tops. The two girls were as different as any two people could be, and yet they were extremely fond of one another.

As Finn crossed the finish line, both girls waved their flags to signal to the spectators that he had won, yet again. The crowd cheered as Finn got the keys to his prize, a rigged out hot rod.

"According to my calculations, you should have won 3.76 seconds before you actually did," PB began her usual lecture, "You must be precise or you could get seriously hurt out there."

Finn began to laugh as he turned to sign autographs, being tall and blonde you can guess he was a favorite among all the ladies.

"Finn you aren't listening to me!" PB continued, "If you keep this up you could lose a race, or worse."

At this Finn sharply turned around and said, harshly but calmly, and loud enough for only Marceline, who had been listening quietly to the argument nearby, and Penelope to hear, "I never lose a race."

Finn then turned and walked away, with his fans trailing behind him.

**X X X**

Later that night at PB's apartment, PB and Marceline were trying to figure out the logistics of Finn's next race.

"Bubbles, why do you even bother? He doesn't follow your instructions. You're just wasting your time," Marceline stated watching PB finish her calculations.

"Done, and even if he doesn't listen, at least I know I tried to prevent anything from happening." PB replied.

"What could happen? I mean Finn is a great driver after all."

PB stared at Marceline for a long time before answering

"Anything could happen to anyone at anytime."

**X X X**

At the same time Finn was having dinner with his brother, Jake, and Jake's girlfriend, Rain. The silence was one they were all used to. As usual Rain tried to create small talk,

"Finn, how was the race?"

"I won," Finn answered curtly, returning to his dinner.

"Surprise, surprise," Jake said rather sarcastically.

At this Finn got up and stormed out of the room.

"You can't be this careless forever!" Jake yelled after him, "You can get seriously hurt, and then what?"

Finn stopped for a moment, then left, letting the question hang in the air.

**X X X**

Up in this room Finn made a silent promise that his next race would be his last.

**X X X**

"10 Minutes!" said the announcer into her megaphone. "10 minutes 'til the start of the race!"

"Finn...Finn are you listening to me?" PB asked.

'Oh my glob Bubbles, leave him, he doesn't care about his life, why should you?" Marceline pointed out angrily, she then took PB and led her to their seats in the stand.

"Good luck," she called back, not at all meaning it.

**X X X**

Finn smoked the last of his cigarette before getting into his car.

"Racers start your engines!"

Finn did a last minute mirror check, he tried to remember what PB had said, but couldn't. It couldn't be that important right?

"On your marks, get set, GOO!"

Finn raced off ahead of everyone else, he was sure he had another win in his pocket. He even took a chance to look back to see how far ahead he was. That look back was the worst decision Finn could have ever made, and as he turned he remembered exactly what PB said,

"There is this really sharp curve Finn…"

He didn't see it until it was too late.

…

"PB look!" Marceline whispered.

PB looked at Marceline in alarm. Marceline ever called her PB. She looked in the direction of Marceline's gaze. She turned just in time to see Finn's car crash into the side of the track.

***2 Months Later***

"PB you ready to leave?" Jake asked. "Visiting hours are almost over."

PB looked over to the bed before replying.

"I'll call Marcy; she'll drop me off on her way home."

Jake nodded and said, "He probably is never going to wake up you know."

PB's eyes teared up with the words "I know." As PB and Jake left the hospital room the turned off the lights on Finn, deep in a coma, asleep in another world.


End file.
